The tale of Martin and Rose
by MystPazzo
Summary: Gaze upon this story, With plans gone awry. A tale of love, Only from above. R&R.
1. Prologue

**AN: Welcome to the spin off of Romeo and Juliet, now before I begin the story I want to explain a few things. 1: This story plot belongs to William Shakespeare, 2: Some names are from Brian Jacques's AND William Shakespeare's stories, 3: I will try and translate the talk test to modern English, thus will take me longer to update the stories…. Well depending on how fast I type, look up things, and most of all, time.**

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Mossflower Woods, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life:

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

 **AN: This is the prologue (duh), pretty much the same. Anyway the reason why I decided to do a spin-off is because I love Romeo and Juliet along with Brian's characters: Martin and Rose (spoiler!). I'm a sap for medieval and cheesy love/tragedy stories. First chapter should be up by the time you read this. R &R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome back. Now presenting chapter 1 (duh). I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Now here's chapter 1 (...). I do not own the characters.**

… _. Mossflower Woods. A public place. Residence from both, Redwall and Noonvale, minding their own business. Sampson and Gregory are amongst the crowd, carrying swords and shields. Talking as they walked about._

"Gregory, oh my word. We'll not put up with insults" A Redwall mouse, named Sampson, said to his fellow Redwall brother, Gregory.

"No, for then we'd be moles." Gregory replies teasing and waving paws about, imitating a digging mole.

"What I mean is, if they make us angry, we'll pull out our swords." Sampson says as he stops Gregory from teasing him.

Halting, crossing his arms, and putting a smirk on his face, Gregory wittedly says, "Maybe you should focus on pulling yourself out of trouble, Sampson."

Pushing Gregory softly he retorts, as he puts a paw on the hilt of his sword,"I hit hard when I'm angry."

Putting his paws up in defense, "But it's hard to make you angry." Gregory says quickly.

Grabbing his friends ear, he whispers, knowing that Noonvale's where around, "One of those rodents from Noonvale can make me angry."

"Angry enough to run away," While shaking his head whispering in a low tone, "You won't stand and fight."

Still whispering Sampson replies in defense, "A rodent from Noonvale will make me angry enough to take a stand," looking around quickly, he adds, "If I were to pass one of them in the woods, I'd take the side closest to the trees and let them walk in the mud."

"That means you're the weak one, because weaklings get pushed up against the wall"

Letting go of the other's ear, Sampson sighs," You're right. That's why girls get pushed against walls-they're weak. So what I'll do is push the Noonvale male rodents into the mud and the Noonvale female rodents up against the wall."

"The fight is between our masters, and we men who work for them."

It's all the same. I'll be a harsh master to them. After I fight the male rodents, I'll be nice to the females-I'll cut off their heads.

"Cut off their heads. You mean their maidenheads?"

"Cut off their heads, take their maidenheads-whatever. Take my remark in whichever sense you like."

"The Females you harm are the ones who'll have to "sense" it."

"It's a good thing you're not a piece of fish. You're dried and shriveled like a salted fish," pausing, Gregory noticed two specific Noonvale rodents specifically mice, "Pull out your sword now. These guys are from the house of Noonvale."

"I have my sword out. Fight, I'll back you up!."

 **AN: Cliffhanger! Maybe. But only if you hadn't read Romeo and Juliet...so uh….. Anyways R &R. **


End file.
